


Quick and dirty

by Starkspangled48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Scene establishment and aftercare not implied, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspangled48/pseuds/Starkspangled48
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 59





	Quick and dirty

"Look at her, taking our cocks so well." Another slap was delivered to her ass, while the man continued thrusting into her.

After a while, he pulled out, gesturing to his friend to come over. "All yours now," he said.

As she was still catching her breath from being fucked so roughly, the other man was grinding his erect cock against her wet folds. The pleasure from it and the obscene wet sounds it made made her moan out, and the other two men watching her groaned appreciatively from where they stroked themselves on the couch.

"Such a tight fucking hole," the man behind her grit out as he slid fully into her. He began a fast thrusting pace. "You love us taking our turns with you, don't you?" She could only moan in return. "Fuck, I love seeing you getting passed around for us to enjoy, to fuck and ravish," he groaned.

"Seeing you in those fishnet stockings and thongs, with nothing but black pasties over your tits, god, you looked so ready to be pinned down and taken," said one of the men from the couch as he stroked himself to the scene before him.

"Just fucking asking for it," goaded the other man.

She could feel herself racing towards a climax. With renewed urgency, she found herself pushing back against the man's hips, and pressing her face harder against the glass of the tabletop, chasing that feeling of humiliation and absolute submission that made her blood boil with arousal.

The man behind her must have sensed this, and put an arm forth to press her back down against the table. He was breathing harshly as he continued thrusting, hard and fast, into her. "Saw all those other men feeling you up this whole evening and it made us so hard," he grunted out. "Wanted nothing more than to claim you, pin you down and fuck you in front of everyone so they can watch."

"We only took you into this booth so we could take our time with you, enjoy you slowly," said one of the seated men. "Maybe we should've fucked you in front of the whole club, though."

She was a trembling mess now, the filthy words only making her more aroused. "Please," she begged, knowing her orgasm wasn't far out of reach.

The man behind her picked up the speed of his fucking. "Would you have liked that, hm, honey?" His arm snaked around her and he toyed lazily with her clit. "Would you have liked people to get hard in their pants, get wet in their panties, seeing a filthy slut like you held down and raped and loving every second of it?"

"Oh god oh god-" she cried out, her orgasm crashing through her, her cunt pulsating in time with the rolling waves of pleasure, pulling the man along as he groaned, thrust forcefully once more, and spilled inside her.


End file.
